Terror in the Family, Comfort in His Love
by dracolover2
Summary: REPOST Hermione goes through some family problems over the summer, can Draco help her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am reposting this story because I didn't like how it was going so I'm changing some of it . to those of you who have been reading it I'm sorry it took me so long to do this but I crashed my computer then didn't have time to fix it. Now I'm in college and I have a new computer and have more free time so I'm rewriting and posting this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1

"Draco and Hermione, follow me.", Snape snapped as soon as they were off the train.

"Oh great", Hermione thought, "Malfoy is head boy, this is gonna suck."

"Granger is head girl, what a great way to spend my last year.", Draco thought sarcastically.

The pair followed Snape in silence, each contemplating how they were going to put up working with the other for the rest of the year. Hermione looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye he had changed since last year, looked like he had worked out and been in the sun a lot, he had a great tan.

At the same time Draco was looking Hermione over, she had finally done something about her hair, which now fell straight and halfway down her back.

"All right", Snape said stopping in front of a portrait of Sir Cadegon. "As much as it pains me to say this the headmaster has decided that the head boy and girl will be sharing living quarters this year. Mr. Malfoy your room is on the left and Mrs. Granger yours is on the right, the bathroom is in the center. There is an entrance here-"

"Oh no", Hermione groaned, "he's not guarding the entrance is he?", she asked gesturing to Sir Cadegon.

"Yes he is", Snape replied then muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'unfortunately'. "As I was saying, there are entrances here and in each of the houses in the event that you are needed. You are both expected at dinner in fifteen minutes. The password at the moment is, 'never surrender'."

At this Draco snorted and Hermione just flat out started laughing. Snape ignored them both and left.

"Aye fight you bloody ruffians come on fight.", Sir Cadegon started in before Hermione had stopped laughing.

"Never surrender", Draco said and the portrait slid aside with the subject of it still dishing out threats.

Draco stepped through followed closely by Hermione. The room they entered, the common room, was not huge but for only two people it was relatively vast. It had a fireplace with chairs on either side, facing each other, but back a little and a couch even further back between the two chairs. There was a table in the center and three doors, one with a gold banner above it, one with a silver banner, and the one in the middle with a lion and a serpent intertwined.

"Charming", Draco muttered dryly.

Hermione ignored him and went to inspect her room. It was a fairly good size and had a double bed with the head pushed against the far wall, the bed had gold hangings with red sheets. There was also a desk, closet, dresser, and a vanity, which she doubted she would be using. In the middle of her bed a large orange ball of fur was already sleeping peacefully.

"Crookshanks you are impossible.", she said scooping up the cat and burying her face in his fur, to which he purred in reply then jumped out of her arms and back onto the bed. She went back out into the common room where Draco was sitting on the couch starring off into space. Without any acknowledgment of the other they both left for the Great Hall, where the sorting ceremony was about to begin.

"Where were you Herm?", Ron asked as soon as she sat down across from him and Harry.

"Had to see my new room.", she replied, not able to hide the fact that she didn't like the arrangement.

"What new room?", Harry asked.

"Dumbledore decided that the head boy and girl would share quarters and that means I'm stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the year.", she said with a sigh.

"That git! How in the hell did he get to be head boy?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but either way I have to deal with him, the brat." Hermione said with an air of determination.

"Attention", Dumbeldore said as he clapped his hands together, "a few start-of-school announcements: First off, the Forbidden Forest is as always Forbidden, hence the name. Our new head boy this year is Draco Malfoy." At this there was some applause, mainly from the Slytherin table. "And our new head girl is Hermione Granger." The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, as did most of the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws. "Now since there are no other announcements let the feast begin." With his final statement the plates and goblets filled and the feast started.

"Oh Drakie is it awful?", Pansy asked for about the fiftieth time since Dumbledore had announced that Hermione was head girl. Once again Draco tried to ignore her existence to no avail.

"You can come to my room after this and we can forget all about stupid Granger.", Pansy said while energetically rubbing the inside of his thigh.

"I don't think so Pansy.", he said while shifting so her hand fell on the bench and not his leg.

"Come on Drakie, it'll be fun just like always.", she cooed.

Draco didn't bother replying, just stood up and walked out back to his room.

After dinner, Hermione reluctantly returned to the common room, to find that Draco wasn't there. "Must be in his room", she thought, "good, at least I don't have to deal with him tonight." She was about to get ready for a shower when Professor Mcgonagall and Snape entered the room. "Mrs. Granger, where is Mr. Malfoy?", McGonagall asked. "I guess he's in his room, I just got back.", Hermione replied. "Severus will you please retrieve the head boy?", McGonagall asked. Snape said nothing but proceeded to get Draco from his room. When they returned, McGonagall proceeded to outline the duties of being head boy and girl and lay down rules. Hermione assumed Snape was there merely because Malfoy was in his house.

After the two professors left, "You heard what they said, Granger, no pawing at me," Draco drawled, mainly to agitate her, knowing full and well that she had no intention of doing so.

"As if I would get that desperate," she replied then spun around to go take a shower.

Draco watched her disappear into the bathroom then stood there for a few minutes before going back to his room to finish up the summer work he had been to lazy to do over the break.

Hermione sat in the tub thinking about recent events, most of the thoughts being something like: 'how in the world did I get stuck with him being head boy?'. Finally after almost an hour she got up and pulled on her pjs, boxers and a tank top, and started back to her room.

"Ya know, no matter how long you spend in there it's not gonna help.", came a voice from the couch as soon as Hermione exited the bathroom.

"Shut up", she snapped, "I don't care if you are head boy I'm not going to put up with your crap this year so you can shut up, or risk something very, very bad happening to you in your sleep.", With that Hermione slammed the door to her room before Draco could reply.

"Wow, not what I was expecting from nice quiet little Granger", Draco thought when what she had said finally retired. "Oh well plenty of time to keep pushing and see if she does it again.", he thought before returning to his room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Draco woke up the next morning, Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room, drinking coffee and reading. "Granger." he acknowledged, but said nothing more.

She didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence; just continued reading.

Irked that she could so easily ignore him, he snatched up her book. Childish, yes, but he couldn't help it.

"Give it back, Malfoy. Now." she said without getting up.

"Why should I?"

"Because", she said while standing up and taking a step towards him, "I know where you sleep, and I can let Pansy in on that information as well." With that she snatched her book out of a stunned Draco's hands then turned and left for breakfast.

Draco stood there for a few more minutes, 'Damn', he thought, 'Note to self: don't piss Granger off too much.' then he went to breakfast himself.

At breakfast, Harry and Ron were attempting to talk to Hermione, who was in her own little world. She showed no sign of even being in the land of the living until the mail came, and an owl dropped a letter in front of her that looked like it was from her parents. She tore it open scanned it over then folded it up and ran from the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears in her eyes, he turned to Ron and was about to ask him if he saw it, but had barley opened his mouth when:

"Yeah I saw", Ron confirmed. Both boys got up and followed her out but, they never found her.

Draco looked up just as Hermione exited the door.

"What are you looking at Drakie?" Pansy asked again. Then, when he didn't answer, changed the subject, "You sure you don't want to come to my room tonight?" she asked, getting so close she was practically in his lap.

"Pansy", he practically yelled while standing up, but so as it was only about half of the Slytherin table that heard, "I don't want to go to your room tonight or any other night just leave me alone." When he finished he left, wondering how early he would be for class if he went up there right now.

In Hermione's first class, Defenses Against the Dark Arts, she didn't seem upset anymore so the boys didn't bring it up and risk upsetting her again.

The rest of the day went on relatively normally, for both Draco and Hermione.

After dinner that night, and a lengthy stay in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione returned to her common room where Draco had his work spread out on the table working.

"Hi", she said, sliding into the seat across from him.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Hi", he said slowly, "something you want?"

"Just to propose a truce, since we are stuck with each other for the rest of the year."

"On what terms."

"You don't mess with my friends, or me and we don't mess with you. That way we all stay out of trouble, in theory, for our last year."

"OK", he said and stuck out his hand.

"Good", she said and reached and took his hand and gave it one hard shake. Then she stood up and went to her room to work some before going to bed.

Draco watched her leave; 'Well at least I don't have to worry about Pansy showing up in my room in the middle of the night anymore.'

Later that night, Hermione was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and holding her stuffed dog, "I don't know why I'm even trying, I'm never gonna get to sleep, unless." she walked out into the common room and stopped half way to Draco's door. 'No', she thought, 'I cant ask him to do that. I'll just sit out here and get some work done.' She went back to her room and grabbed her schoolbooks then went and sat on the couch. After using her wand to start a fire, she started working on their first DADA assignment.

A little while later as she was writing her paper she nodded off on the couch and her papers slid out of her lap.

She was running; she didn't even have to look behind her to know it was her father, it always was. It always had been since her mom left with her little brother. He caught her, like always, "Hermione", he said as he pinned her to the ground, "since your mother got Travis, I get you, after all that's only fair." Then he started unbuttoning her shirt.

Her own screaming woke her up and had Draco running out of his room with his wand out and ready to fight. "What happened?"

Hermione looked at him but her eyes were unfocused and she didn't appear to really see him.

"Granger?" he asked tentatively.

She didn't respond at first but after a few seconds she looked at him like she had just noticed he was in the room. "Draco? When did you get here?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Uh, I heard you screaming and came out of my room to see what was going on." he said while giving her an inquisitive look.

"Oh," she said and looked down at her lap, "it was just a bad dream I'm fine now you can go back to sleep sorry about waking you up."

"Are you sure?" He asked tenderly, surprising both of them.

"Yes," she gave him a slight smile, "Thank you." She got up and went to her room Draco watched her until she shut her door then he went into his room.

'Nice Hermione fall asleep in the common room and let Draco find out all about your nightmares,' she thought to herself as she paced her bedroom, after she had put a silencing spell on the door. 'Oh well hopefully he won't ask me about it because I don't know how long I would be able to tell him it was nothing if he looks at me like he did tonight with his eyes full of concern. I dint know he was capable of caring but I guess I was wrong.' She lay down and after a few minutes was back asleep.

A/N: I got this chap up pretty fast but after this it will probably be 5 days to a week between chaps just because I have classes. Hopefully it will be worth the wait, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and was ready, dressed and leaving the common room when Draco came out of his room, still in his pajamas.

"Good morning," he said.

She stopped and turned to look at him, he looked gorgeous with his hair tousled from sleep and wearing just black silk pants, 'Oh good lord he looks sexy. How did I not notice that last night? Wait did I just say sexy? Oh, no.' "G'morning," she replied then left for breakfast, despite the fact that she wasn't hungry.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her at the entrance to the Great Hall, "Hi", she greeted her two best friends with a big smile and a hug.

"Ah, there's our girl", Ron said as Harry and he each slipped an arm around her waist while she put her's on their shoulders.

They sat at the end of the table with Hermione across from them, as usual. No one mentioned the letter from the previous day. They just talked, with the usual misgivings about school, classes, SNAPE.

"How are you doing with Malfoy as your room mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I made a truce with him he wont mess with us if we don't mess with him." she said.

"What? How could you do that?" Harry asked.

"If I'm going to be stuck with him for the rest of the year I'm not going to have you guys fighting all the time, got it?"

"All right", the boys mumbled together.

"Good." she said, "Come on we have to get to class, and you know Snape likes to punish us for anything he can."

Reluctantly the trio left the Great Hall for the dungeons. When they got there the only other person there was Draco. "I think the headmaster has a very twisted sense of humor to keep putting the Slytherins and Gryffindors together for potions." Hermione said to a very tense trio of boys.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger." Draco acknowledged but said nothing more.

"Malfoy", Harry said, the two glared at each other for a minute but one look to both of them from Hermione and they looked away.

They all sat back down Draco on one side of the room, Hermione, Ron, and Harry on the other. Slowly, the rest of the class begin to filter in everyone took a seat away from the opposing house.

"Today", Snape said walking towards the front, robe flowing behind him, "we will be starting a new potion in which I will be picking you partners."

At the last statement there was a loud groan of protest from the entire class, as it was common knowledge Snape like to do Slytherin/Gryffindor pairings just to see happens.

"Quiet! Now Potter and Malfoy, Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Crabbe..." Once he had everyone paired up with someone he was sure they would hate, "Partners get together and get ready to write."

Hermione looked up and Snape and was sure she saw and amused glint in his eyes as Harry and Malfoy sat together, while she went to sit by Park'n'slut.

Snape started in on his instructions but Hermione was finding it difficult to concentrate because Parkinson was going on and on about something.

"You room with him what do you think is wrong with my Drakie? Has he been acting weird or anything?"

Hermione continued to try and ignore the other girl and pay attention to Snape but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Suddenly her questions became accusations, "It's you isn't it that's why he doesn't like me any more you little slut."

"Huh?" Hermione said as she wasn't really paying attention to Pansy.

"It is", then Pansy slapped her.

Hermione looked at her still not sure what was going on but didn't really care, someone had hit her, and now she had a reason to beat the crap out of someone. In the next second Hermione had Pansy pinned to floor repeatedly punching her in the face.

Harry looked up when he heard the first slap. By the time he turned around Pansy was on the ground with Hermione on top of her. He jumped up at almost the same instant as Ron and they started pulling Hermione off and away from Pansy.

"Calm down", Harry and Ron instructed as Hermione tried to twist out of their grasp.

"Let me go", Hermione cried, her eyes still locked on Pansy.

Pansy was lying on the floor her face and part of her robes covered in blood. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Finally Snape stood up, "Mrs. Malfoy please escort Mrs. Parkinson to the infirmary. Mrs. Granger please report to Professor McGonagall, I shall inform her that you are coming. As for the rest of you get back to your potion."

Outside the door, "I think you know where the infirmary is by now", Draco said.

"But I want you to come with me", Pansy pleaded.

"Just go."

"Fine," she turned around and started stomping her way to the infirmary.

Draco stood outside the door and waited for Hermione to come out. "Hey", he caught her arm as she came out.

She turned and at first looked like she was going to punch him then her face softened, "What?"

"What happened in there?" he asked loosening his grip on her arm.

"She hit me and I beat the crap out of her." she replied and started walking.

"Well the last part was obvious, but why?"

She spun around to face him, "I'll tell you later", she said mainly to make him go away as she doubted whether she would.

But he left it at that, "Ok", then he turned and went back to class.

Hermione continued walking, when she got to McGonagall's office, she wasn't there yet so Hermione sat down to wait.

"Hermione, I'm very disappointed in you." McGonagall said, "What made you do such a thing."

Hermione looked up, slightly startled, "I don't know professor, she slapped me and I just starting hitting her." Hermione looked down as she said it, knowing that it was no excuse.

"Well given the circumstances, and what's been going on at you house, I think this will get by with a weeks detention."

"How did you know?"

"Ah very few things go on in the world concerning students that Dumbledore doesn't know about. Now I think you had best get back to class."

"Thank you professor." with that Hermione got up and went back to the last hour of potions.

Hermione skipped lunch and opted to spend the time in the library studying, but not getting very far because she had just received another letter from her father. A few minutes before lunch ended, Draco joined Hermione in the library.

"Hi", he said sliding into the seat across from her.

"Huh? Oh hi", she replied but then looked back down at the letter in her hands.

"You ok?" he asked, "you look like you're about to cry."

"Oh no I'm fine", she answered, not very convincingly.

"Oh yeah everyone who looks like they just lost there best friend is fine, right?"

"You wouldn't understand", she replied then stood up and slipped out of the library before he could reply.

Draco sighed and shook his head then left for his next class.

The remainder of the day, up until after dinner, was uneventful.

Hermione was the first to arrive in the room after dinner. She fingered the note in her pocket, then went into the bathroom, and locked the door. When she was sure the door was locked tightly, she leaned against it and slid down to the floor and cried.

After a few minutes, her tears stopped and she started looking around for something sharp. She found it, under the sink in the back of a draw, a pair of scissors. Slowly she opened them up and ran the blade down her leg starting at the top of her leg and running it almost half way to her knee all the while, putting a generous amount of pressure on it. Where the blade had touched a thin line of blood appeared then grew wider. She just watched then she dipped one finger into the blood and brought it to her lips. It had a metallic taste but it wasn't all bad, in a way it was, comforting. She repeated the action several more times before it started to hurt then she stopped. She cleaned it up enough that there wasn't any blood running down her leg before she left the bathroom and went to her own room.

She had already thrown on a nightshirt and was pulling on a pair of light blue flannel pj pants when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a second," she called then finished putting her pants on and opened the door. "Yes?"

"You said you would tell me later what happened in potions today. It's later.", Draco said.

Hermione sighed, "You aren't going to let me get out of telling you this, are you?"

"Not a chance." He said with a smirk.

"Alright," she shut her door and went to one of the chairs where she tucked her legs under herself as she sat down. Draco sat in the chair across from her and started intently at her. "Pansy was going on about how you weren't paying attention to her or something, I'm not sure because I wasn't really paying attention. Eventually I guess she talked herself into thinking that your were ignoring her because of me and after calling a slut she slapped me. I didn't have the best summer so when presented with an opportunity to release some stress I hit her back and I guess I just didn't think to stop."

"What happened this summer?"

"Nothing," she said realizing too late that she shouldn't have said anything about it to him.

"Is that 'nothing' as you put it what you were having nightmares about last night?" He asked with one eyebrow raised and a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"No," she answered too quickly.

"Nope, wrong answer."

"Look," she said standing up, "what I dream or don't dream about is none of your business so I'm going to my room."

Draco hadn't heard anything past 'look' because when she stood up he could see the growing blood stain on her pant leg. He looked her in the eyes, "What happened to your leg?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked at her leg, 'shit I should have known better why didn't I put something on it,' she thought. She looked back at him: "I fell."

He stood up and crossed to stand in front of her forcing her to look up at him to accommodate for their height difference, "Bullshit," he whispered, "you don't get that much blood from a fall. What happened?"

"None of your god damn business, Malfoy. Now get out of my way!"

He grabbed her arm and threw her back in the chair, "Not until-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off when he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes. He stepped back, "Hermione, I-"

Before he could finish she jumped up and ran to her room where she put a powerful locking charm on the door.

'Damnit', Draco cursed himself, 'Good job scare the shit out of her that will help.' He went to her door and knocked softly, "Hermione?" He called.

"Go away!" she yelled with her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, please tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised what I understand just please tell me."

Silence then: "You swear not to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence then: "At the beginning of the summer my mother left my dad with my younger brother. After that my dad started acting weird but I thought it was just because mom had left, which I guess that was part of the reason. A few weeks later he started coming in to my room at night. He didn't do anything but I could tell he was there sitting at my desk watching me when he thought I was asleep. I don't know if he did it every night but it was often enough that I noticed. Anyways one night he came and sat on my bed and started stroking my hair I didn't think much of it because he used to do that tome when I was a little girl and had had a bad dream. The next night he-", she stopped because her voice got caught in her throat and she had to hold back a sob, "He sat down next to me and started running his hands under my shirt then down between my legs. I tried to stop him I did." She said pleading with Draco to believe her.

"I know you did." He said with tears running down his cheeks not wanting to hear the next part of the story but knowing she needed to tell it.

"He said, 'Your mother left that means you have to be the woman of the house now. That means you have to fill that void that she left.' Then he left for that night. I didn't know what to do I couldn't tell anyone because no one would believe me he's well respected where I live." She had to stop for a minute and try to get herself together enough to finish the story, "The next night he-he came in to my room and sat down next to me and st- he pulled my pants off and he-" she started sobbing so badly that Draco almost didn't hear what she said next, "He raped me." She said softly, "My own father raped me." Then she started sobbing to hard to talk anymore.

'How could anyone do that to such a beautiful girl', he thought as he listened to her broken sobbing. "Hermione please that the charm off so I can come in."

She reached up and took the charm off and Draco entered the room to find her sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees rocking back and forth still crying.

He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder; she stiffened at first then leaned into him. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap where he rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words to her.

Eventually he asked, "Why did you tell me this?"

"You were the only one who noticed and cared enough to ask." She said softly then continued to cry silently against his chest.

After a few minutes Draco realized she had cried herself to sleep so he stood up and carried her to her bed where he tucked her in then went to sit in their common room but left her door open.

A/N: please review 


End file.
